Disney Universe
Disney Universe is a co-operative action-adventure video game, published by Disney Interactive Studios. It was announced at E3 in 2011 and was released on the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, and Microsoft Windows and Apple Macintosh on October 25, 2011 in North America, and October 28th in Europe. It features the ability to suit up as characters from multiple Disney franchises, including the Pixar movies. Gameplay The game resembles LEGO games or LittleBigPlanet, with a few notable additions. Up to four friends can connect through local multiplayer and play through 6 different worlds to defeat enemies, and collect power-ups and coins. One unique feature is that the enemies actively try to hinder a player's progress by setting up traps or hiding key items. The main attraction of the game is that players can put on costumes resembling characters from 40 classic and contemporary Disney and Pixar properties, such as those from The Little Mermaid, Alice in Wonderland, Tron: Legacy, ''Monsters, Inc''., Lilo & Stitch, Aladdin, The Lion King, Mickey Mouse, Pirates of the Caribbean, WALL-E, Finding Nemo, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella, Peter Pan, Robin Hood, 101 Dalmatians, The Jungle Book, Sleeping Beauty, Hercules, and Tangled. Storyline When a hacker named Hex starts messing with a Disney-themed online game, a group of it's users band together to foil his plans while traveling through several virtual Disney worlds. Gallery Costumes 177px-DisneyUniverseMickey 72DPI jpg jpgcopy jpg.jpg|Mickey Mouse 177px-DisneyUniverseMinnie 72DPI.jpg|Minnie Mouse 178px-DisneyUniverse Goofy.jpg|Goofy 177px-91223_DinseyUniverseDonald_72DPI_jpg_jpgcopy_normal.jpg|Donald Duck 177px-297600_240545549337476_173856826006349_674246_1845491811_n.jpg|Daisy Duck 182px-Disney-universe-playstation-3 109057.jpg|The Queen 177px-5907610739366 1.png|Cinderella 154px-5907610739366_6.jpg|Peter Pan 177px-DisneyUniverseTinkerbell 72DPI.jpg|Tinker Bell 177px-Disney-Universe hook bonusLG.jpg|Captain Hook 182px-Disney-universe-playstation-3 109056.jpg|Maleficent 182px-Disney-universe-playstation-3 109054.jpg|Cruella De Vil 506px-MowgliDU.jpg|Mowgli 177px-DisneyUniverseBaloo 72 DPI.jpg|Baloo 830px-Duawbagheera.jpg|Bagheera 506px-KingLouis.jpg|King Louie 830px-Du_aw_baby.jpg|Hathi, Jr. 830px-Du_aw_khan.jpg|Shere Khan 177px-DisneyUniverseRobin Hood 72 DPI.jpg|Robin Hood 178px-Images.jpg|Tron 177px-4804Dinsey_Universe_Ariel.png|Ariel 182px-Disney-universe-playstation-3 109058.jpg|Ursula 177px-Disney-Universe Aladdin-284x300.jpg|Aladdin 177px-5907610739366 3.png|Prince Ali 177px-Jasminec.jpg|Princess Jasmine 177px-Disney-Universe Abu-284x300.jpg|Abu 177px-Jafarc.jpg|Jafar 177px-Disney-Universe Iago-284x300.jpg|lago 177px-387699_266288740096490_173856826006349_741786_264117762_n.jpg|Jack Skellington 177px-391806 266288710096493 173856826006349 741784 244301289 n.jpg|Sally 177px-386470_266288730096491_173856826006349_741785_1558263646_n.jpg|Dr. Finkelstein 177px-386160_266288746763156_173856826006349_741787_942561403_n.jpg|Mayor of Halloween Town 177px-374967_266288756763155_173856826006349_741788_896731953_n.jpg|Oogie Boogie 177px-DisneyUniverseSimba.jpg|Simba 177px-DisnseyUniverseTimon.jpg|Timon 178px-Disney universe character art9.jpg|Pumbaa 178px-DisneyUniverseRafiki small 072258.jpg|Rafiki 177px-5907610739366 2.png|Zazu 177px-Disneyuniversescar72dpi.png|Scar 153px-Hercules-DUniverse.png|Hercules 182px-Disney-universe-playstation-3 109055.jpg|Hades 178px-Disney universe character art7.jpg|James P. Sullivan 177px-Disney-Universe-Mike-280x295.jpg|Mike Wazowski 281px-Du art celia.jpg|Celia Mae 177px-4696DinseyUniverseRandall_72DPI.jpg|Randall Boggs 178px-Disney universe character art6.jpg|Sushi Chef 177px-DisneyUniverseStitch.jpg|Stitch 177px-Disney Jack Final 72DPI v2.jpg|Jack Sparrow 281px-Du art gibbs.jpg|Joshamee Gibbs 281px-Du art barbossa.jpg|Hector Barbossa 177px-DisneyUniverse Nemo 72DPI jpg.jpg|Nemo Phineas Flynn DU.jpg|Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher DU.jpg|Ferb Fletcher Candace Flynn DU.jpg|Candace Flynn Agent P DU.jpg|Agent P Heinz DU.jpg|Heinz Doofenshmirtz 177px-Disney-universe-20110720071036249-000.jpg|Wall-E 177px-Disney-Universe-Eve.jpg|EVE 177px-Disney-Universe-Mo.jpg|M-O 178px-Disney universe character art12.jpg|BURN-E 178px-Disney universe character art13.jpg|Hal 187px-Tiana.jpg|Tiana 177px-DisneyUniverseAlice 72DPI jpg.jpg|Alice Kingsleigh 177px-DisneyUniverseTimBurtonMad Hatter Final 72 jpg.jpg|Tarrant Hightopp 177px-300876_10150348942318613_191058158612_8214508_1766908422_n.jpg|Chessur 177px-White-rabbit.jpg|Nivins McTwisp 177px-309043_240545592670805_173856826006349_674247_1116417984_n.jpg|Absolem 177px-299092_216844618374236_173856826006349_595619_709177_n.jpg|The Red Queen 177px-DisneyUniverse_Rapunzel_72DPI_0.jpg|Rapunzel 187px-Tron legacy.jpg|Sam Flynn 642px-Quorra_Disney_Universe.jpg|Quorra 177px-Disney Universe Clu Final 72DPI-971x1024.jpg|Clu 281px-Du art angelica.jpg|Angelica 281px-Du art blackbeard.jpg|Blackbeard Other pictures -Disney-Universe-Wii- .jpg|Cover to the Wii version Category:2011 video games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:XBox 360 games Category:Wii games Category:Disney animated features canon video games Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:WALL-E Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Tron Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Finding Nemo Category:Peter Pan Category:Hercules Category:The Lion King Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Jungle Book Category:Aladdin Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Cinderella Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Tangled Category:The Video Games Category:Disney Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas